Immortality
by Shimizu Hikaru
Summary: Summary: By the Pandora's curse, he and Kaito got separated. When he got a chance to be with Kaito again, would Shinichi take it? Would they get together again or forever separated? KaiShin, girl!Shinichi.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: By the Pandora's curse, he and Kaito got separated. When he got a chance to be with Kaito again, would Shinichi take it? Would they get together again or forever separated? KaiShin, girl!Shinichi~!

**Author's rant**: Well, this story is kinda for _Miracle or Magic _since this was inspired by her story, _Marionette_ (which you really should read! It's beautiful!) and I got her permission to use the idea of Kaito being immortal but my story really has nothing to do with hers. The idea haunted me for days so I just wrote this to get rid of it. It was intent to be a one shot but the plot bunnies wouldn't agree, so I decided to divide it into two parts :3.

And because of my shitty English skill, there were some parts that I couldn't get right, so please forgive me for my bad grammar and awkward paragraphs *bows low*. Beware of OOC-ness too, I tried to keep them IC but I failed, yeah...

_This got some cross-over with manga Yami no Matsuei but nothing too much, you don't have to read the manga to understand :D. And how the people in Yami no Matsuei work are my ideas cuz I don't really remember how they really work…so yeah._

**Disclaim**: I don't own DC or MK...There, I say it, happy now?

**Edit**: Just correcting some typos, nothing much v^^.

_That's done~! Please enjoy~!_

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

**Immortality**.

_By: Shimizu Hikaru._

…Darkness.

"Where…am I?" a weak voice echoed.

"Welcome, Kudo Shinichi," a calm voice said back.

Shinichi slowly sat up. He looked around groggily but there was nothing but darkness. He turned his eyes back to the boy standing in front of him. The boy, looked around 16-17, had blond hair and pierced green eyes; he wore a simple jacket over an orange shirt and blue jean.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Shinichi asked again.

"My name is Kurosaki Hisoka, a Death God, nice to meet you," the boy, Hisoka, then looked around, "You are in the land between the Dead and the Living."

"Oh right, I'm dead," Shinichi muttered, not really surprised. After all, Pandora was real, so why not Death Gods?

He did live a pretty long life. He was dead and Kaito….

"So, you're here to lead me to The land of the Dead, right?"

Hisoka sighed, "Yes, I'm supposed to but…" he paused, his eyes twitched as if he remembered something he did not like.

"…My idiotic partner thought your love was such a tragic love," Shinichi raised an eyebrow at that, "So he begged Hades-sama a chance for you."

"A chance for me? What do you mean?" Shinichi asked bewilderedly.

"Yes, you will have two days to make your lover say he loves you, you then will get a chance to live, to be with him again," Hisoka explained.

"There will be some changes in exchange for your chance," he added.

Shinichi sat still for several minutes before looking at Hisoka oddly, "Why does your partner help me?"

Hisoka shook his head, "That you'll have to ask him yourself." He sighed then looked at Shinichi his eyes softened, "Well then…good luck."

Shinichi smiled back softly, "Thank you."

And then, everything went black.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

When he woke up again, he was in his bed in his house-the Kudo manor.

"Urg…" he sad up and ran a hand through his hair. He realized that his hair was much longer than it should have been.

"I need a hair cut…" he mumbled to himself then froze. His voice, it was too high for a guy. He jumped out of his bed and ran toward the mirror hung on the wall.

In the mirror, reflecting a girl in her teen clad in his favorite pj. She was quite tall for a girl and had long dark brown hair and HIS usual cowlick. In general, she looked quite pretty.

"…Is that me?" Shinichi stared at the mirror as if expected the reflection said 'no, it's not' but blue eyes just stared back at him mockingly. He turned around and dragged his feet back to the bed.

"Is this the change that Death God talked about?" he sighed.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Shinichi walked out of her (yup, he had grudgingly accepted his new gender) house. The inside looked just like she remembered but the outside looked much older and creepier than it was in her memory. Asaga-hakase's house was no longer there, instead it was some stranger. As she walked down the street, she noticed everything had changed so much, it was more advanced and modern. Well, she did spend three years copped up in her house because of her old age and illness.

She smiled to herself, it felt weird to be in a girl's form, a young one at that. Then her smile turned sadly…Kaito…She remembered his ever youthful face and his stupid cheerful smiles. He had never aged, never changed. He had been always by Shinichi's side as Shinichi had got older and older as the time went by.

…Kaito…

'I have to find him…only 2 days.' But it was hard to find Kaito if he didn't wish to be found.

"Did you hear? KID-sama's gonna strike again~! Wah~!" a young girl's voice snapped Shinichi out of her thoughts.

"Of course~! I wanna see him again! Ah~, I wish he'd appear right here and sweep me up in his arms! Uwah~! I'd die happy!" the other girl beamed and then the two of them burst out giggling.

"Excuse me?" Shinichi ran up to them.

They stopped walking and turned to her questioningly, "Yes?"

"By 'KID-sama', did you mean Kaitou KID?" Shinichi asked.

The girls beamed. "Yup! His heist is tomorrow night~! Ah, I can't wait to see him!" one girl chirped happily.

"Here!" the other thrust a newspaper into her hands, "It's on the news! And you can have that." She gestured toward the newspaper cheerfully.

"Ah, thank you." Shinichi bowed.

"You're welcome~!" they both said and then walked away, giggling.

Shinichi quickly turned to the newspaper. There, on the headline was 'The Immortal Kaitou Strikes again' on top of a picture of KID in his costumer, stood under the moonlight.

' KID has sent his note yesterday and the police has found out the time and the target. The target is the Starlight Tear, that will be introduced tomorrow night at the Beika Museum. The time is 9:30 pm.' The news read.

Shinichi smiled fondly at the picture but then her eyes caught the date and she froze.

'8/9/2043'

'2043?' Shinichi thought frantically, 'but the last time I checked it was only 1993!'

She looked blankly at the news, 'So…over 50 years have passed…' She turned around and began to walk home. She then understand the change, the advances…

But had Kaito changed? What had he been doing those years? Shinichi looked up to the sky

'Has he found anyone to replace me?'

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Shinichi spent her time losing in her thoughts. She vaguely remembered eating some hamburgers and going to the toilet and then she found the following night had come. Only around 2 hours left and the heist would start.

Shinichi let herself sink further into the comfy sofa in the library while letting her eyes wander.

Everything in the house was clean, no dust and the water and electricity still running. Someone must have been cleaning and paying the bills but it seemed as if no one had been staying there.

The only one she could think of doing those things was Kaito. It made her heart ache with both happiness and sadness. Happy that Kaito still remembered Shinichi, still loved Shinichi and sad that Shinichi couldn't be with him all those years… he must be lonely.

She looked at the clock hung on the wall and stood up. Time to go, the heist would start soon and she would see Kaito again soon…

xxxxxXxxxxXxxxxx

"KID-SAMA! WE LOVE YOU~!"

The fans screamed their lungs off, Shinichi covered her ears and rolled her eyes in fond annoyance.

She then sneak her way into the museum, passed the guardians safely. There was someone screaming about capturing KID and he really reminded her of Nakamori-keibu. She pressed herself into a dark corner and held her breath. There, she wouldn't be discovered yet still can watch what was going on.

At exact 9:30, KID appeared in a puff of pink smoke, in front of the case holding the diamond.

"Good evening my dear~," KID grinned and bowed down as a showman.

Shinichi felt her heart speeding up at the familiar figure and voice. She didn't know that she missed him that much.

"GET HIM!" the inspector roared angrily and the entire taskforce jumped at KID, who disappeared with an insane grin.

Shinichi looked at the pile of police on the ground struggling to get out of the glue KID had set up. "I thought they would have learn…" she rolled her eyes.

KID then reappeared on top of the case holding the diamond in his hand. He grinned down the taskforce, "Ah, I didn't know you were that eager to see me~."

"But I have to go now…what a pity," he said in a mock sad voice, ignored the inspector's angry growl, "Bye bye~!"

And then he was gone.

Shinichi ran past the pile of police, pretending not to hear the inspector's yells after her, to the staircase. When she got to the top, she was out breath.

She panted quickly then looked up to see KID holding the diamond to the full moon.

"Why are you still doing that?" she asked, startled the thief.

KID turned around to look at her, Poker Face in place. "Good evening, oujo-ssan," he greeted, "and what do you mean?"

Shinichi stepped toward then stopped, "I mean you've already found the Pandora, so why do you still steal-"

If KID was surprised, he didn't show it, "Borrow, oujo-san, I am only borrowing them…and how do you know about the Pandora?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm a detective."

KID's expression darken, "I see…he waa a detective too…"

"Kudo Shinichi?" KID's Poker Face shattered as he stared at her surprisingly.

"How-" he began but was cut off as they heard the taskforce ran up the stair…it seemed they successful escaped KID's glue.

"Go, I'll see you again at the Kudo manor, Kuroba Kaito," she smirked at his bewildered face.

But he quickly got his Poker Face under control again, "Very well, oujo-san. I'll be waiting." He activated his hand glider and flew away as the taskforce burst through the door to the rooftop.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

"Gosh, he's much annoying than Nakamori-keibu," Shinichi growled darkly as she walked hurriedly to the Kudo manor. They had kept her at the police station for and entire hour just to lecture her how she should not sneaking in and make her promise not to do that again.

'I have to hurry,' she looked at her watched and sped up her walking.

When she got to the Kudo manor, Kaito was standing there in his civilian clothes, tapping his foot impatiently. She walked up to him, " Good evening."

He nodded at her than his expression turned serious, "How-" Shinichi cut him off, "Not here, please." In a puff of smoke, Shinichi found herself on the manor's rooftop.

"Now, answer me," Kaito demanded beside her.

"I'm just curious about KID so I did some research."

Kaito narrowed his eyes, not believing her. She sighed, "Okay, okay…"

Then she turned to look at him seriously, "What if I told you that I'm Kudo Shinichi?"

"What do you mean? Don't mess with me! Shinichi is dead! 50 years ago!" Kaito hissed out angrily, making Shinichi flinch. "I don't know how you know about me and the Pandora, frankily, I don't care! You can say or do whatever you want! Just don't say thing like that!"

Shinichi's eyes widened at Kaito's remark. Then Kaito's shoulders slumped, "He's my most precious person…please don't…just don't…" he trailed off hoarsely.

For a moment, they sat still on the rooftop.

"I'm sorry," Shinichi broke the silence, "Uhm…you can call me Shiera."

Shinichi didn't know what she was doing, really. She was supposed to convince Kaito that she was indeed Shinichi and then Kaito'd say he love her, then she'd get to be with him again. But as she looked at his broken expression, she couldn't help but lie to him.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Kaito was angry with himself. Why did he drop his Poker Face in front of a total stranger? There was no way that she was his beloved Shin-chan! But why would she say something like that? That was just plainly cruel if she knew about him being KID , the Pandora and Shinichi then she must know about his and Shinichi's relationship and how precious Shinichi to him…

Kaito looked away and whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's okay, I understand…sorry again…" was the soft reply.

"He means a lot to you, right?" she asked after a moment.

"Yes…" Kaito looked up at the night sky. Everything had changed so much but the sky hadn't. It still looked like it did that night, when his precious Shin-chan died. Kaito turned to Shiera, "I loved him, still do…"

The girl looked both strange and familiar, she looked a lot like Shin-chan, especially those blue eyes, "…but I guess I've kinda moved on…" he didn't notice her stiffened, " I mean it's been over 50 years and Shin-chan would want me to live on, live for him and to see the future for him…" he trailed off.

Shiera just smiled, a bit sadly, " That's good to hear…he must have want that."

For a long moment they both let the silence surround them.

"Aren't you lonely?" Shiera asked hesitantly.

"Mh, yea…but I'm used to it," he grinned. And again they both sat quietly.

Shiera looked at her watch then stood up silently. Without looking at him, she moved to get down.

"Where are you going?" Kaito asked.

"Ah, I must go meet someone." He blinked at her, "At this holy hour? It's nearly 12."

"Mh…just some business." And in another puff of smoke, Shiera found herself on the ground. She rolled her eyes but said nothing. She began to walk away without looking back, "Goodbye, it was nice talking to you."

Looking at her distanting figure, Kaito felt something in his heart ached then disappeared…just like it did 50 years ago…

Without thinking, he followed the girl.

xxxxxX TBC Xxxxxx

Wth? Word counted that there are around 13k words and ffn counted around 2k...weird.

And yes, I messed with the date v^^.

Please read and review so that I'll know there are someone reading this story and I didn't waste time writing this! Next part'll be up if I get some reviews. Thank you~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Rant**: Thank everyone for reviewing and favoriting this. Thank you very much *bows*. And here we go again~! Part 2 and the end too! Hope you'll like it :"D. Oh, and I changed the rating for a minor swear and kissy scene x"D.

_ Beware of OOC-ness, girl!Shinichi and my shitty English :)._

**Disclaim**: I own Shin-chan!

Kaito: No way! He's mine! *hugs Shinichi protectively*

Shinichi: *grumbles* Oi, oi, I'm not a thing you know.

See? That's what happen, so yeah, I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Really, Kaito didn't know what possessed him to follow the girl. He had only known her for what? Around 40 minutes and here, he was following (stalking) her as she walked down the street. She seemed to be in a hurry and didn't notice him follow (stalk!) her.<p>

The Clock Tower appeared in their sight. Ah, that place where he had first met his childhood friend and first crush, Aoko. It was also where he had met Shinichi, his real love for the first time. It went without saying that it was his most precious place. Over those years, the Clock Tower's owner had tried to take it down a few times but KID had always appeared to save it.

Shiera walked into the Tower and made her way to the rooftop, Kaito followed suit. There was a man waiting for her. Kaito pressed himself behind the door lead to the rooftop, he couldn't really see what was happening but he could hear clearly what they said.

The man who was waiting for Shiera was in his late twenties, he had short brown hair and violet eyes like Kaito himself but his eyes were darker while Kaitos were light violet. He wore a long black trench coat that was flapping in the wind behind him.

He smiled, "Hello, my name is Tsuzuki Asato, a Death God and Hisoka's partner. I know Hisoka said he'd be here but he got some errands at the last moment, so well, I'm here in his place."

'Death God? Ah well, Pandora is real after all.' Kaito thought, only slightly surprised, 'But what does she have to do with a Death God?'

Shiera bowed, "Nice to meet you, Tsuzuki-san.'

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

"So, how's it going?" Tsuzuki asked, trying to keep his excitement in check. He had been the one to pass on Kudo Shinichi, and he really hated it. Kuroba-kun, being immortal, was forever young and alive while Kudo-kun, his loved one kept aging and then died. Kuroba-kun really reminded him of himself. Tsuzuki had been a Death God for over 70 years. He, of course, had Death God friends but they couldn't really understand him and it had been really lonely… Until Hisoka had come along.

He had watched the two lovers at Kudo-kun's last moment and he couldn't help but have felt so sad. He had Hisoka and they could be together forever but Kuroba-kun and Kudo-kun were not. He wanted them to be together, to be happy again, so he begged Hades-sama. After all, he was one of the best Death Gods despite being an idiot and lazy-ass as Hisoka put in, so Hades-sama had accepted his request but with conditions. Those were about the time, gender-change for Kudo-kun and Kuroba-kun's need to say 'I love you' to Kudo-kun, 'to prove their love,' as Hades-sama had said. He had firmly believed that their love was strong enough so he told Hades-sama it would do nothing but Hades-sama just smiled. He didn't really understand Hades-sama's smile but well, why thinking too much? It'd just give him a headache.

Back to the present, Kudo-ku-er…, Kudo-chan's lover had told her that he loved her so they would be together again, so she was here to inform him that happy news, wasn't she?

But as Kudo-chan smiled sadly, his heart dropped. "Ah, I guess you'll have to lead me to The land of the Dead, Tsuzuki-san."

"But why? He didn't tell you he loved you?" he cried, losing his control over his emotions.

"Well, I kinda didn't tell him who I am," Kudo-chan smiled again.

"Why? If he knew who you are, I'm sure he'd say he loved you and you'd get another chance!"

"I believe so, Tsuzuki-san." Kudo-chan said calmly. "But Tsuzuki-san, do you understand the pain of being immortal? Of being forever 18 while your loved ones keep aging and then die?"

Tsuzuki stilled. Of course, he understood. It was lonely and you'd just want to die but found out you couldn't because of the immortal curse. He understood it very well.

"I don't want to hurt him again, Tsuzuki-san…" Kudo-chan continued, "I died in his arms and he was crying…he rarely cried but I saw him crying hard, for me…" she bit her lower lip as it trembled lightly.

"Even if I got to live, I'd still die again, right?" she said and Tsuzuki nodded sadly, "I don't want to put him through that pain the second time…he has kinda moving on but knowing that he still loves me makes me feel really happy… I don't want him to shed tear for me ever again, Tsuzuki-san, I-I just want him to forever smile his stupid smiles," her voice was shaking but she still managed a fond smile.

Tsuzuki looked at the boy-turn-girl sadly. He then understood Hades-sama's smile, a knowing smile. Hades-sama must have known this'd happen but he had accepted his request anyway. 'I just want to help them but I just cause them pain in the end…' he was really an idiot. Tsuzuki bit his lip guiltily.

"I'm sorry…" he apologized, bowing his head low.

"It's not your fault, Tsuzuki-san. At least I got to see him again," Kudo-chan smiled gently.

Kudo-chan then looked at her watch, "Oh, it's 11:59 already and two-day is gonna over…"

"Are you ready to go?" Tsuzuki asked softly.

"Yes, it was nice talking to you," she smiled.

And then the Clock chimed 0:00. Kudo-chan's body glowed and floated up.

"Goodbye….Kudo Shinichi," Tsuzuki smiled softly. And Kudo-chan smiled back, mouthed a 'goodbye' then disappeared completely.

"SHINICHI!"

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

'What the heck are they talking about!' Kaito thought frantically as he listened to the pairs.

'I've only met her! When the heck did she die in my arms! Only Shin-chan…only him did ever die in my arms.'

He froze as memories of what Shiera said earlier flowed into his mind, "What if I told you that I am Kudo Shinichi?' He didn't hear what they talked as he lost in his own thoughts.

'Does that mean…she's Shin-chan…? But Shin-chan is dead! He died right before my eyes!' he thought bitterly. Over those years, he had never once forgotten Shinichi's last smile and the feeling of Shinichi's wrinkled hand wiped away his tears. Those brilliant blue eyes had looked at him so gently and sadly before they closed and never opened again. He had spent over 20 years to get over it and finally stood up again, knowing his Shin-chan wouldn't want him to be engulfed in the past and want him to live on for both of them…

'But that man is a Death God, right? So Shiera can b-'

"Goodbye…Kudo Shinichi" the man's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, the next seconds he turned to looked at Shiera, her body was glowing. He leapt toward her with a cry as she disappeared,

"SHINICHI!"

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Tsuzuki startled at the cry. A young man leapt toward where Kudo-chan had been but it was too late…

"Shinichi…" the young man just stood there, staring blankly at the empty spot, "Shinichi…Shin-chan…" He then snapped his head toward Tsuzuki, "Death God-san! Please bring Shinichi back! I beg of you! Please!" he bowed low.

Before Tsuzuki could answer, a young voice beat him to it, "I'm sorry, but we can not." A young boy slowly appeared beside Tsuzuki, "I take it you are Kuroba Kaito."

"I am! But why can't you?"

"Right Hisoka! Why can't we?" Tsuzuki cried along with Kaito.

"Shut up idiot!" the boy, Hisoka snapped at the man before said to Kaito in a much calmer voice, "Kudo Shinichi has lost his chance, he is now waiting to be pass on."

"Please! I'll give you anything! Just please let me see him again!" Kaito tried again, his voice was full of desperation.

"As much as I want to, Kuroba-san, I can not," Hisoka replied coldly.

Silent then surrounded them as Kaito tightened his grip.

Kaito's mumble broke the silent, "I still haven't told him I love him…" His eyes suddenly widened, "Then please bring me to him! Please!" he looked at Hisoka and Tsuzuki desperatedly.

Hisoka turned his head away while Tsuzuki looked at him painfully, "I'm sorry, Kuroba-kun…but your name has long been crossed out in our Death Book, meaning you can never go to The land of the Dead…I'm sorry."

"I never asked for it!" Kaito cried out angrily, "I never asked for immortality! This curse! I…I just wanna be with Shinichi…" he trailed off softly, brokenly.

"Does he mean that much to you?" Hisoka asked in a fake bored voice.

"Can't find word to describe how he means to me…" Kaito looked down, "Ever since he died, he might as well as take my soul with him…" he chuckled lowly, "Sound kinda cliché and sappy huh…"

"You said, I quote, 'anything to see him again' right?"

"Yes…"

Hisoka sighed and mumbled something like 'troublesome' under his breath then he closed his atmosphere immediately tensed around them.

Kaito looked at Tsuzuki questioningly, Tsuzuki looked back at him then explained, "Hisoka's connecting to Hades-sama, be silent, don't disrupt him."

At Tsuzuki's words, Kaito looked back at Hisoka hopefully.

After a long moment, Hisoka opened his eyes and sighed tiredly, "Okay, Hades-sama decided that we will Kudo Shinichi another chance."

Kaito brightened up at this but then narrowed his eyes, "I have to exchange something for it?" Hisoka nodded but saying nothing. Oh well, anything to see Shin-chan again…

"Tsuzuki, your turn," Hisoka said without looking at said man. Tsuzuki brightened up like a kid at that, "Gladly~!" Then his face turned serious, he closed his eyes and mumbled something…

Then in a flash of light, Kudo Shinichi, in her girl form, appeared floating a fews inches above the ground. Her eyes were closed and really, she looked like she was sleeping.

She slowly opened her eyes and blinked at Kaito, who just smiled gently and held out his arms.

"Welcome back, Shin-chan…" he whispered to her and instantly, Shinichi's eyes watered as she managed to throw herself into his arms while still floating.

"…I'm back," she whispered back to him softly, voice wavering slightly.

They continued to embrace each other without acknowledge the two Death God. Hisoka smiled slightly while Tsuzuki was crying with happiness. But Hisoka soon grew annoyed, he cleared his throat after a moment. That made Kaito turned to look at him. He blinked then his eyes widened in realization. He quickly turned back to Shinichi and crushed his lips to hers. At that, both Hisoka's and Tsuzuki's faces heat up, Shinichi's face also turned red but she kissed back anyway…ah, it felt good…

When they finally parted, kaito breathed out, "I love you," and barely let Shinichi breath, he kissed her again.

"Really love you," kissed,

"Really really love you," kissed.

"Always," kissed.

"Never stop loving you," kissed.

He continuously to whisper to her between kisses until Hisoka's face couldn't get any redder and Tsuzuki had to turn his head away. And then, Hisoka exploded, "STOP MAKING OUT! DAMN IT!"

Kaito finally stopped then he looked like he was thinking very hard before giving Shinichi a quick peck. He then turned to Hisoka, face serious, "Okay, I'm ready."

Hisoka blinked, Tsuzuki blinked and Shinichi, who looked like had just woken up from a blissful dream, blinked.

"Ready? For what?" Tsuzuki asked him.

"Aren't you gonna take me to Hell in exchange for seeing Shin-chan again?"

"That's why you were showering her with…uhm…love?" Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow at Kaito.

"Well, kinda have to while I still have time," he grinned sheepishly.

"The land of the Dead is not Hell, Kuroba-san and we are not taking you anywhere," Hisoka said slyly.

Kaito's eyes widened in fear, "You're gonna take Shin-chan then? Please don't! Take me instead!" he tightened his grip on Shinichi.

"What the hell's going on Kaito?" Shinichi demanded as Kaito's grip on her tightened, making her wince.

"They're gonna take you away!" Kaito looked at Shinichi, eyes wide.

"We are NOT going to take either of you away!" Hisoka yelled out frustratedly.

Everything went silent.

Tsuzuki grinned sheepishly at Hisoka, "Soka-chan…calm down, dear…"

Hisoka shot him an icy glare, making him cower in fear, "Don't ever call me that again."

He turned his head back to the pairs, "Kuroba-san, what we took in exchange for Kudo-san's another chance…" he paused and everyone took in a deep breath, "…was your immortality."

Eyes wide, Kaito looked at Hisoka disbelievingly, "You mean…I'm no longer immortal, just a normal person like Shin-chan, right?"

Hisoka just nodded and smiled slightly while Tsuzuki beamed at them, "Isn't that great? You two can finally be together~! Ah, I'm so happy for you two!"

Kaito then turned to Shinichi, "Shin-chan, I'm not dreaming, am I?" he asked with his voice wavered lightly. Shinichi smiled gently at him and he immediately tightened his embrace. Shinichi winced a little but embraced him back just as tightly. They both finally looked back at the Death Gods but they were no longer there.

Kaito smiled before shouting out, "Thank you, Death God-san! Thank you so much!"

That'd done, he set his eyes back on Shinichi, who whispered softly, smilingly, "Hey."

"Hey," Kaito let his forehead drop and bump softly against hers, "Shall we go home?"

"Yea, lets go home."

xxxxxX END Xxxxxx

A bit Omake about the Death Gods :D.

Hisoka and Tsuzuki walked back to their apartment in The land Of the Dead. Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka happily, "That was nice, wasn't it?"

Hisoka smiled back, "Mh. They finally get together again."

"Come to think of it, what did you say to make Hades-sama agree with that exchange?" Tsuzuki asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing much, just your whole one year of pay-check," Hisoka smirked before teleporting to their apartment, leaving Tsuzuki froze there.

"Soka-chan! I'm already in dept for my whole 20 years of pay-check! You're so mean! Soka-chan!" Tsuzuki cried out before teleporting, following Hisoka.

xxxxxX End Xxxxxx

Thank you for reading this! Please read and review :D!


End file.
